


Ruffling Some Feathers

by arizonia1



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: "Underage" Because of Dark Pit, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is another submission for lewd month obviously. This one was suggested by my boyfriend and considering I had put it off for four months I might as well do it while it’s applicable.</p>
<p>This takes place in some Gemini Girls timeline by the way, so once February is over with expect some murder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ruffling Some Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is another submission for lewd month obviously. This one was suggested by my boyfriend and considering I had put it off for four months I might as well do it while it’s applicable.
> 
> This takes place in some Gemini Girls timeline by the way, so once February is over with expect some murder.

_ Ruffling Some Feathers _

 

Somewhere in the back of Shulk’s mind, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He was in Kuro’s room, both of them naked and the dark angel’s face between his legs. The Homs had grown jealous of the relationship Pit seemed to have with Robin. Deep in his heart he knew he should let the two be but he felt like it should have been  _ him _ that Robin fell for. Not the angel that was known for sleeping around.   
  
“A-ah… Kuro…” Shulk moaned quietly as he watched Kuro deepthroat him.   
  
The two ended up in this situation when the seer had been passing by to see if Robin was in his room. That wasn’t the case as the only one there was his roommate. After briefly explaining the reason he came over Shulk figured he would just leave to go find Robin elsewhere. It was at that point Kuro stopped him and asked if he could have sex with him. He had been curious as to why Pit enjoyed it so much and wanted to try himself. His relationship with Lucina had fell through so there really wasn’t any other way he could try.   
  
Shulk was hesitant at first, but he couldn’t really say no once the raven winged angel gave him the puppy eyes. After he said yes the two didn’t waste any time taking each others clothes off and crawling onto Kuro’s bed. The blond had to be careful and not leave any obvious marks unless he wanted Pit to kill him for touching his twin. Instead he flipped the two of them over so the dark angel was the one on top and requested he do what he wanted.   
  
Being extremely innocent, Kuro hadn’t really been sure what he could to. He had some vague idea due to the magazines that Pit kept in his room but other than that he would have to play it by ear. At first he just awkwardly took Shulk’s dick in his hand and gave it a few tentative strokes. He figured he was doing something right as the blond had let out a soft moan in response to the touch. After a little bit of that the dark angel gently took the cock into his mouth.   
  
While the technique could not be considered good, Shulk did have to commend Kuro for trying. Due to the inexperience he wasn’t quite sure what to do. The blond could confirm though he was using his teeth too much, and he was taking in more than he could handle. He didn’t want to encourage that so he lightly tugged his hair to get him to stop. The dark angel gave the tip a light suck and licked a couple places before pulling away. Dark blush was covering his cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment.    
  
Shulk gently coaxed Kuro onto his lap and nuzzled his face into his neck. He debated what to do at this point. Knowing this was Robin’s room, the blond is very well aware of where lube was kept. He’ll have to grab that in a bit. For now he’s content grinding his hips into the dark angel’s ass and eliciting those sweet noises out of him. Shulk moved one of his hands to gently pet one of Kuro’s wings, admiring the softness of the feathers. The other hand moved between them and he quietly took the angel’s cock in his hand. His strokes were rough and Kuro could be heard protesting, but Shulk couldn’t really care, he wanted to get his mind off why he was looking for Robin in the first place.   
  
Soon enough all of Shulk’s care to be gentle went out the window as he flipped the two of them over once more. He situated himself between Kuro’s legs and leaned over to nudge at the drawer of Robin’s nightstand between the beds. Right in the corner was the lubricant. The seer grabbed the bottle and applied it hastily. Tossing the lube somewhere behind them Shulk took a deep breath as he pushed inside the dark angel. He apologized when he heard Kuro whimper slightly, but it was only a half-hearted apology to begin with.   
  
Shulk didn’t really wait at all to let either of them adjust before he started moving inside the dark angel. He doesn’t intend on hurting Kuro at all, especially on purpose, but he’s letting bitterness get the best of him. His movements are rough, and fast. Despite that Kuro does occasionally let out a soft moan when he feels his prostate get brushed against. He whines for Shulk to continue, not that he needs to tell him.   
  
The two are soon lost in their fucking, so much so all notion of being gentle is thrown out the window. Shulk’s fingers dig into the soft skin of Kuro’s thighs as his teeth graze over his chest. Red splotches blossom on the pale skin in a myriad of places, many that can’t be easily hidden with the angel’s scarf. The seer breathes out Kuro’s name softly as he feels himself nearing the edge. He can feel his companion getting close as well. Despite the noise they caused during their session itself, both of them came without much of a sound. Each other’s names were barely whispered out.   
  
Quietly, and with much remorse for his actions, Shulk pulled out of Kuro. Blue eyes met red and it was hard to break from the gaze. Eventually the seer did turn his head so he could get up and leave. Shulk desperately needed to get to the hot springs and wash this off.   
  
Before leaving though he turned around with a sad look. “I’m sorry.”   
  
Kuro understood the point of the apology and nodded to no one. He wasn’t sure to feel about this. Maybe the two will them be able to settle this later.


End file.
